Epiphanies
Garibaldi resigns his position. Bester returns with the news that Earth Alliance plans to isolate and discredit Babylon 5. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Special Guest Star *Walter Koenig as Bester Guest Starring *Damian London as Minister Milo Virini Co-Starring *Victor Ludlin as Psi Corps Official *Robert Patteri as EA Pilot *Lauren Sanchez as News Anchor Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Lyta Alexander, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction On Babylon 5, the whole station is celebrating the end of the Second Shadow War. Starfuries are flying and setting off fireworks while inside the corridors are decorated and everyone dancing. John Sheridan and Delenn watch from a catwalk. Sheridan ponders what it cost, and what still lies ahead. Meanwhile, at Psi Corps Headquarters, Alfred Bester is being informed that President Morgan Clark has commissioned a new program involving the Psi Corps, Earthforce, Nightwatch and Ministry of Peace. He can't reveal many details, but does say Clark has been rattled by something and wants Babylon 5 shut down for good. Act I Bester gets more details. Since Earthforce was repelled last year against B5, they can't risk another attack and alien government groups on Earth still support it. They need to discredit B5 instead. On Centauri Prime, Milo Virini informs Londo Mollari his ship is ready for B5 and asks Mollari to stay awhile. Mollari feels it isn't safe for him at the moment. Mollari also informs Virini that he's been appointed Regent in the interim before a new Emperor can be chosen. Mollari leaves him to adjust. In B5's Medlab, Stephen Franklin examines G'Kar's eye injury. He offers a prosthetic, though it won't be perfect. G'Kar is very pleased and leaves, but before confirming to Franklin that he did not accept the Narn Regime leadership. Meanwhile, Michael Garibaldi is recalling his experience while he was abducted. He gets a message from an unknown source, a coded video of bright colored lights. He immediately ends the transmission, deletes it, and heads to Sheridan's office. There, the command staff has gathered. He stops Sheridan from the starting the meeting to resign as head of security immediately. Act II The others are shocked and try to talk him out of it, but he really just wants out. He feels he did his part and needs to make his own way, which is what the war was about. In the customs area, Zack Allan is instructing his team when Mollari arrives. After a bit of banter, Allan processes him through. Then, Bester arrives, escorted by two security officers, and, interestingly, is happy to wait in the brig while the captain is notified of his presence. After he leaves, as if on cue, Allan gets a call to see the captain about Garibaldi. Allan decides to leave before anyone else comes. Indeed, as he does so, a few Elvis impersonators arrive. G'Kar visits Garibaldi as he packs. He is very stern-looking as Garibaldi says he knows what G'Kar went through, now a bit worried since G'Kar would not have gone through it if he hadn't gone looking for him. G'Kar approaches slowly, prompting an apology from Garibaldi, but then very happily picks him up in joy. G'Kar doesn't take the apology, since his experience put him in the right place to make the deal with Mollari, and notes it was the universe that rewards a person. He also says Garibaldi was the only thing outside of his people he could care about, and he got so much in return. He thanks Garibaldi and leaves. Allan is given Garibaldi's position as he notes that Garibaldi's been acting differently ever since his abduction. His first order is to get Lyta Alexander ready for a meeting with Bester. Just then, Sheridan is notified of an ISN transmission – informing the public of a travel ban to B5 for any Earth ship. Act III Allan meets with Alexander, who is now shopping for her recently bare apartment. He informs her of Bester's presence and Sheridan's request for her to help keep him in check. This prompts a brief outburst from her, since she is only called on when needed for something instead of for social calls. Allan admits her association with the Vorlons and the rumor that they changed her is part of it, which Alexander knew but never heard out loud. She agrees to come. Mollari is haggling in the Zócalo when he sees G'Kar. After a tense moment, he decides to approach him. G'Kar declares he no longer considers Mollari part of his universe, now that Narn Homeworld is free, and prays it stays that way. Bester starts his meeting by protesting Alexander's presence and demanding to arrest her. Sheridan declines and demands he continue. Bester relays the information he obtained, that Clark wants to discredit B5 knowing that Sheridan will come for him sooner or later. Phase 1 is a disinformation campaign. Phase 2 comes at a price – that they take Bester to Z'ha'dum to find technology that can help free his lover. As the group debate it, Bester tries to scan the others. Alexander detects him scanning her and stops him with her mind, forcefully. The others notice his head snap, but Bester shrugs it off. Sheridan gives Bester his word they'll get him there. Bester then describes Phase 2: the Sector 49 Earthforce base will keep patrols to prevent any ship from getting to B5, only to be destroyed by a secret Black Omega force that Clark will use to blame B5 for the incident. Act IV Allan is picking up the emergency codes to lock down the station from Garibaldi. During, Garibaldi prompts Allan for his thoughts. When Allan says he thinks he's making a mistake, Garibaldi notes he's made a lot of mistakes, and people thought he was making a mistake to hire Allan. Allan appreciates it and Garibaldi hands him the codes. On a White Star, Sheridan and Delenn spend a few moments together. Delenn notes Sheridan wants life to be very choatic and busy. Meanwhile, the Earthforce Starfuries are engaged by the Black Omega force. The B5 Starfuries successfully prevent them from completing their mission. During, Bester tries to get Alexander to rejoin the Corps, now seeing she is more powerful than before and has an obligation to share it. She denies it. When the group gets to Z'ha'dum, they find a mass exodus. Alexander confirms the planet seems dead, and Sheridan immediately orders them to turn around. Bester objects, but soon the planet breaks apart Bester is led to the spot where they are keeping Sanderson. He talks to her, admitting that he sent the Black Omega force on their mission knowing he was setting a trap for them by using Sheridan, and lamenting that it was for nothing. He also notes that, despite the B5 staff laughing at him now, he has an ace in the hole that will hurt them. He admits he misses her, as she's the only one he can talk to. Act V Sheridan visits Alexander and notes that the timing of Z'ha'dum's destruction was convenient. He presents his evidence that she may be responsible, though doesn't know why. Alexander replies that, theoretically, it could have been additional Vorlon programming or simply revenge on Bester. Sheridan ends the conversation insisting that she always keep him in the loop or else he'll turn her over. After he leaves, Alexander can't calm down before Allan arrives with a pizza, offering to help her unpack. Ivanova happily informs Sheridan that Clark is having trouble explaining the incident, and notes he won't try it again. Sheridan has been thinking about the Shadow servants, what they took from Z'ha'dum, and where they're going. Unbeknownst to them, on Centauri Prime, Regent Virini is having a bad dream. He gets up and finds a mirror, which reveals a strange alien on his neck. Memorable quotes Continuity * The secrets about Lyta's past that Bester alludes to would later be spoken of by Lyta in ("The Face of the Enemy") and were described in detail in J. Gregory Keyes's novel "Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant". * The events of the story In Valen's Name take place after the celebrations of the end of the Shadow War but before Garibaldi's resignation. DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes